Oh Kappa, My Kappa
Oh Kappa, My Kappa is the third episode of Season 1. Writer * Michelle Lovretta Synopsis When a missing coed's mother comes begging for help, Bo and Kenzi go undercover on the local college campus to find her. Using all of Bo's unique talents and Kenzi's con artist skills, the women dig into the mysterious underbelly of the school's sorority system and find a surprising Fae connection, while racing to save the kidnapped young coed. On the personal side, Bo and Dyson enjoy the afterglow of their first sexual encounter, both wondering where it's leading them...until Trick's stern objections and Kenzi's excited pressuring threatens to put a rift between Bo and Dyson before they're even a couple. Plot A young woman, Gina Ames, is in the woods, running, terrified, from an unseen pursuer. She stumbles upon a huge, gaping hole in the ground and stops to catch her breath. She senses someone behind her, turns around and screams. Bo is relieved to wake up in her bed, next to a tired, but alive, Dyson: "You are the first person I've ever woken up next to that isn't dead.“ She has healed in a record time and wonders: "Would sex with any Fae give me as big of a hit?“ Dyson chuckles: "I like to think that I bring a little something special to the table.“ They look at each other, neither one willing to get up. Kenzi is pleasantly surprised to find a shirtless Dyson in the bathroom looking for toothpaste. “Footlocker” she tells him. She finds Bo in the kitchen making breakfast, and gives her a knowing smile: “Looks like somebody had an overnight guest.” Bo insists that Dyson only came to help her heal. After he leaves, Bo and Kenzi discuss whether to open their detective agency. Bo is against it, but agrees to see one potential client. The client turns out to be a mother whose daughter Gina, a student attending Locksley College, is missing. The girl’s mother is distraught. Bo and Kenzi decide to take the case. Bo goes to Dyson for help. He informs her that no missing person report has been filed by the Locksley campus police. Bo wants to know about his “spooky files” – suspected Fae crimes that Dyson keeps hidden from his human colleagues. Dyson shows her an old file documenting the murder of a young woman, also a college student, whose body was found “hollowed” as if someone sucked out her insides. Dyson also explains that there could be more girls missing since the college community is transient by nature and sometimes no one reports it. Kenzi finds no activity on Gina’s phone or bank accounts in the last 48 hours, which alarms both Bo and Kenzi. They decide to go undercover: Bo working for campus police and Kenzi as a college student living in Gina’s sorority house. Gina wakes up in a dark cave with a water-well. There are chains attached to walls and one of them has its other end submerged in the water. Suddenly, the chain starts to move and a thin, slimy creature with a chain around its neck and its scull cut clean at the top to expose the brain comes to the surface. The creature tries to grab Gina, but the chain prevents it from reaching her. Meanwhile, now employed by the campus police, Bo talks to her supervisor Wayne. Wayne is dismissive of the students: “Higher education attracts a certain kind of person. Spoiled brats, commies and wise asses.” He takes down a flyer with Gina’s photo explaining how the college's Dean Peretti does not allow it until there's an official police notice so as to not spread panic on the campus. Bo goes to the dean’s office to introduce herself. Peretti is more concerned with the school’s reputation than students’ safety and is indifferent towards Bo. But her attitude changes when Bo uses her seductive powers. Peretti discloses that Gina had been seen running into the woods. Kenzi finds it difficult to adjust to the very cheerful, very pink world of her new sorority sisters who do not seem concerned about Gina’s disappearance. As she tours the house, we see pictures of the former sorority sisters on the wall. One of them is Dean Peretti. While inspecting the woods around campus, Bo finds the hole that Gina stumbled upon the night she disappeared. She also finds Gina’s necklace nearby. Suspecting Peretti’s involvement, Bo decides to search her office that night. Meanwhile, Kenzi attempts her own search of the sorority house only to be confronted by the other girls. She is told that the basement was off limits. Kenzi goes to help Bo search the dean’s office and tells her that Perreti is a former sorority sister. They are interrupted by Wayne and hide under the desk only to see him smell Peretti’s scarf on his way out. Bo finds a list of college I.D. numbers taped under the desk. Bo goes home to further research Locksley College. She finds records of caves, old tunnels and an underground stream on the college grounds. One of the tunnels goes directly underneath the sorority house. Kenzi bribes the kid at the college register office to find the names belonging to the I.D. numbers and Bo asks Dyson to trace those names. They meet at The Dal and Dyson tells her that all the names belong to missing college students, but none of the disappearances were ever linked to Locksley. He also warns Bo that the dean had done a background check on her. They are interrupted by Kaila , a new waitress who is attracted to Dyson and tries to get his attention. Dyson takes Bo aside and kisses her, letting her take some of his chi. Trick notices this and after Bo leaves tells Dyson to “Keep your guard up with Bo. We don’t know if we can trust her yet.” Trick advises Dyson not to let Bo develop any emotional attachments: “Do whatever it takes. Just end it.” Dyson stays in the tavern to looking through Trick’s books to find what sort of Fae creature Bo might be up against at Locksley. Kenzi and Bo are in the woods discussing how to find Gina, unaware that Dean Peretti is watching them. Later at the sorority house Kenzi discovers that an initiation in the basement involves nothing sinister. She calls Bo, who is still searching in the woods, to let her know, but their conversation is abruptly cut short as Wayne attacks Bo with a tazer. Kenzi calls Dyson who joins her as they go looking for Bo. They go to the dean’s office and find Peretti dead at her desk. Bo wakes up chained in the cave with Wayne looking down at her. She can hear Gina crying. Wayne tells his story: He has been bringing girls to the cave and feeding the creature ever since he found it starving in 1942. In return, he drinks the water from the water-well. The water’s magical properties stopped his aging. Wayne also reveals that he killed Peretti to stop her from sealing the caves. He then loosens the creature’s chain and says “Dinner-time!” Meanwhile, Dyson and Kenzi are running through the woods, searching for Bo. He quickens his pace and starts undressing. Moments after telling Kenzi how to attack the creature he shapeshifts into a wolf and runs deeper into the woods. Kenzi is ecstatic at seeing Dyson’s transformation. She quickly collects his clothes. Dyson finds Wayne who was on his way to dispose of Peretti’s body and kills him. With Kenzi following him, Dyson finds the cave just in time to save Bo and Gina. With Gina safe and the case closed, Bo takes time to relax at home. Kenzi shows her the drawing given to her by Dyson that identifies the creature as a Kappa, a Japanese Fae species. He tells Bo that the police will charge Wayne and the Fae will use “Fae voodoo” to make Gina think Wayne had acted alone. Kenzi approves of Dyson: “...seeing as he saved your life twice in the last week, I’d say Dyson is one of the good ones.” Persuaded by Kenzi, Bo decides to tell Dyson how she feels about him. She looks for him at The Dal only to find him with Kaila. She turns to leave, but Dyson stops her: “Bo, about the other night... I’m always there for you when you need to be healed. But that’s all it was. It’s all it can be. I’m sorry. I thought we were clear on that.” But Bo is unmoved: “I think you know that we weren’t. But it’s fine. We are definitely clear now.” Songs and Music * Au Revoir Mon Coeur by Parry Music / The Music People * Because I'm Awesome by The Dollyrots * Bounce With Me by Kreesha Turner * Got Me (Alternate Version) by Stars and Crosses * Mandolinerry by Digital Vision Music / The Music People * New York Irish by Cavendish Music / The Music People * Polka Dot by Focus Music / The Music People * There Is XXXX (Within My Heart) by You Say Party! We Say Die! Trivia * The episode title may be a nod to the 1865 American elegy, "O Captain! My Captain!", on the loss of Abraham Lincoln, written by Walt Whitman. * The exterior of the 39th Division building is the Hamilton GO Centre on Hunter Street East in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. The "Hamilton GO Centre" name on the marquee is visible. * The campus of "Locksley College" is the University of St. Michael's College of the University of Toronto in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The scene where Dean Peretti gives her reconstruction campaign speech is in front of the entrance of Brennan Hall. Category:Episodes:Season 1 Category:Songs and Music